<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernatural Beach Party, Kevin by spiralicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573135">Supernatural Beach Party, Kevin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious'>spiralicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fun and Sunshine Challenge [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: spn-bigpretzel, Dancing, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Kevin dances.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fun and Sunshine Challenge [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supernatural Beach Party, Kevin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kevin didn't know who or what he was dancing with. He didn't really care either. They were doing some moves Kevin assumed were from the seventies. To stay in the spirit of things, he tried to keep up. He was surprised he was having so much fun. The music was bizarre, but it had a good beat. Kevin hadn't gotten to do much dancing before either. He'd been a bit self-conscious at first, but then he realized, no one else here seemed to really be able to dance either. It was mostly swaying to the beat in the sand with some arm waving. </p><p>Except for Dean. Kevin was pretty Dean learned to dance from a stripper.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>